If You Love Her
by Crystalline Saccharine
Summary: Squall's P.O.V on what happened to his love Rinoa- set after the game- REVIEW!


Disclaimer: Now if I owned FF8, do you honestly think I would be writing this? I would be rich! I would have millions of people graveling at my feet! Oh the posibilities! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've lost it....Oh yeah, I better say this before I get sued... I don't own Final fantasy! Hey but I do own this Snickers bar! Unfortunatley not the company...  
  
A/N: I dicided to write this while I was spending quality time at my prison-uhh,err-my school. Yes! That's it, school!Cough*prison*Cough.... yeah,right... Well, I was extremely bored and on the verge of a deathly sleep that I thought I would never wake up from. I was in my unfortunate language arts class. FUN!!!Yeah right, and I'm Madonna, Justin timberlake is my cousin,I kissed Britney Spears, and my brother is an insane crossdresser! HA! Well basically it focuses on how Rinoa left Squall and his thoughts about it. I plan to make her p.o.v soon. I got half of it done. I was inspired for some reason by Clay Aiken's song No More Sad Songs. If you think my story sux, don't read it. No one is forcing you to. I was half asleep anyway but my other portion of my small brain was plotting my teacher's demise. Intresting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Love cannot dwell without suspicion..."  
  
Margaret Price-Evans- Cupid and Psyche  
  
  
  
If You Love Her  
  
She was my world, my life, my everything. She was my soul purpose for living, the one who brought a new meaning to my very existence. The one who makes me take one more breath, one more step in this misjudged universe. Instead of watching my life waste away, she turned it upside down. She was always worried about me, it was evident in her voice. She gave me love like no other. I woke up every day looking foward to see her smiling face, to inhale her earthly scent, like fresh wild flowers, and to hold her like she deserved. I looked foward to spending time with her and my 'friends'. Even though I kept up a fascade she saw right through it...  
  
She is not the evil Sorceress everybody claims her as, or the unstoppable triant that ruins everyone's hope of a new future. It's not true. She's a Sorceress and I'm her Knight. I swore to protect and I did. I always will, too. She was an angel, made by Hyne himself. She was so beautiful with her Ebony hair, soft rosy lips, ivory skin, and Chocolate eyes that bore into my very soul. Yes, an angel, MY Angel...  
  
  
  
It wasn't just the fate of Hyne that brought us together. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but it still did. It could've been when I saved her life endlessly all those times, or when it was me that went through the infinit tourture. The only thought that ever passed my mind was 'please let Rinoa be safe'... Ever since our paths crossed at the SeeD ball, her image forever plagued my mind. She saved me from Time Compression, a journey to the unknown. She risked everything for me. She eases my pain, and opens me up. I have never shown that much emotion since Sis... but she's back, even if I have to deal with Laguna, too. I have someone now. Someone who cares, I'm not alone anymore. She saved me in so many more ways than one. I could never let myself live if something happened to her. That's my worst fear. I admit here and now! It would be scarier than Ultimecia herself. I've been through things you couldn't imagine in your wildest dreams. What happened to the emotionless Commander Leonhart of Balamb Garden? What's to become of me? Can I stop the inevitable? My life is like an open book, for all the world to see. Everyone knows my tale. Have you heard my side?  
  
I can't understand it, and I don't think I ever will. Someday I'll find out though. I have already made my commitment, revealing my worst fear. Losing her... too bad I'm too late to say I love her. Should I even dare to speak the stealer of my lover's heart? Seifer... the name brings shivers down the spines of who dare speak it, hear it. It brings terror in the eyes of others. How does she see him in a different light? I see a corrupted ex-knight who doesn't care about anything but pleasing his Sorceress. She's dead though. So what does he have? MY Angel...Rinny come home soon... I miss you...  
  
And love you........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hey, I've had a very depressing day today. My friends keep ditching me and my mom just got out of the hospital. I've been grounded and my life sucks... I haven't got any reviews for anything... oh well... The last episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ( repeat ) just ended and it was sad...^__^ anywayz I better wrap this thing up -I will have Rinny's P.O.V up soon, if I get any reviews ( good ones ) for this thing.Sorry if i offended any Seifer lovers out there... ha to think of someone... and how about the one and only rival of Squall Leonhart? I know Squall must seem ooc but he's supposed to... live with it. It talks about how he lost her and what she did for him, how she opened him up... so that means he's a little more... open?   
  
Thank you Zero27 for reviewing my other sucky 1 chapter story... FYI... it isn't going anywhere!  
  
Thank you Katzgurl for the compliment I'll review your story!  
  
lata  
  
  
  
Silver 


End file.
